Never Meant To Be
by QueenDromeda
Summary: Despite Rose's efforts to make things work, dysfunctional was the best way to describe their relationship. - Rose x Scorpius


Stifling a sigh at the sight of her boyfriend still standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Rose turned away. She'd given him half an hour to get ready for the gala at the Ministry, more than enough time, but here they were nearing the hour mark. How he could even take that much time was simply unfathomable to her; especially since she'd gotten ready in less time.

Tapping a stiletto covered foot on the ground, she leaned against the door frame, "Are you nearly done?"

He didn't look up from his reflection, still swiping at his hair with a fine-toothed comb, "When does the gala start Rosie?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," She glared, biting back a growl at the horrid nickname, "We were supposed to be there for the opening ceremony, because Dominique was presenting her speech. Remember?"

Scorpius spared her a short glance, "Uh- yeah, sure. I'll be out in fifteen, and then we can go congratulate Dominique."

"You can't be serious!" She shouted in exasperation, "We have to leave now, I refuse to be thirty minutes late."

"And I refuse to rush perfection," He sniped, setting the comb down.

Walking into the bathroom she yanked on his arm, forcing him to look at her, "Okay Scorpius Malfoy," She began, nearly smiling at the wince he gave at his full name, "You have two options right now. One, you can cease this useless show of vanity and come to the gala with me. Or two, you can stay here and finish whatever you're doing."

Flattering for a moment and tilting his head in thought, he answered, "Rosie I can't go out looking worse than I normally do. I have to stay."

She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose.

"Fine," The Weasley finally ground out, "I'll head out then."

Already focusing on himself, he added, "It should only take fifteen minutes, and then I'll meet up with you there."

"Don't bother," She called, her back facing against him, "In fact don't expect to see me tonight; it's been awhile since I've seen Lucy, I'll crash at her place."

Scorpius began to say, "Rosie…"

"Bye Scorp," She muttered, before spinning on her heel, and apparating out of the flat.

o0o

Tapping her wand against her leg, the redhead leaned back against the couch. It had been nearly a week since she'd left Scorpius in the bathroom of his flat, and he'd yet to call her and apologize. Lucy, bless her heart, was more than understanding in letting her cousin stay, but things were starting to get ridiculous.

From the other end of the room, the front door opened, and Lucy made her daily appearance, "Rose? You home?"

Without lifting her body, she answered, "Yeah."

"Good," Her cousin muttered, before walking into her vision, "I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but I might have seen your boyfriend today."

"Scorpius?"

Lucy gave her a tight smile, "Yes him. Anyway, I know you've been wondering why he hasn't called you back and I think I have an answer to that."

This was enough to propel her into a sitting position, "Is he okay? Did something happen?"

"The wanker's fine," Her cousin sighed, "It seems that he's been rather busy these last few days with reviewing the nations best strip clubs."

Rose blinked.

And then a second time, "He's what?"

Lucy ran a hand through her thick red hair, "For the prophet, he's been asked to review the most famous strip clubs in the country."

"And he accepted? He could have picked any other job!"

"What do you want me to say? I've never liked him, and it looks like he's not that into you at the moment either."

Without commenting, she fell back onto the couch.

o0o

A few weeks had passed, in which Scorpius and Rose made up, when Rose brought up the important question of where they were going in their relationship. It was dark out, and as the two sat huddled on his white leather couch, the moment seemed perfect to ask him about it.

Of course, Rose couldn't have gotten things more wrong.

Tilting her head against his shoulder, she let out a breath of contentment, "You know, I've been thinking."

He laughed a little, "That explains the smoke I saw coming out of your ears."

"Oh, hush you prat," She reprimanded, though the mood was lost with the smile spread across her face.

"Shutting up."

Rose smiled again, "Like I said, I've been thinking about us."

"Those are words feared by all men," Scorpius teased.

She ignored him, plowing on, "And I think we should make it official."

He was silent.

"I think we should start telling people that we're boyfriend and girlfriend," She finished, swallowing slightly.

When Scorpius spoke up again, he was hesitant, "I'm not too sure that that's a good idea, Rosie."

"What do you mean?"

Again it took him a moment to answer, "I mean, I'm not positive that we should make it official. Especially, since we're not sure if this'll work out."

She moved out of his arms, "I'm still not sure what you mean. Of course things will work out, I mean sure there's been a few road bumps, but overall everything's been good."

"Good but not great, Rose. Besides I don't think I can handle a relationship on top of everything on my plate, right now," He sighed.

"I thought we were already dating?" She questioned, not sure if she wanted him to say anything.

Scorpius sighed, yet again, "You might have thought we were but I was under the impression things were much more casual."

"Are you trying to tell me, I'm nothing more than a bottle of whiskey for you to nurse when you need the extra comfort," Rose growled.

He didn't answer.

Twisting her lips in a smile, she stood up, "Ring me when you want to get drunk then. But be prepared for one hell of a hangover."

And for the second time in two months she apparated out of his flat, furious.

o0o

"What the hell was that, Scorpius?" Rose shouted throwing a pillow at him.

He cringed at the anger in her voice, "Nothing, I was just talking to her. Jesus Rosie, no need to be jealous."

A noise that was a cross between a growl and a shriek left her, "I am not jealous that you were talking to my cousin. I am bloody pissed off that I caught you and her snogging in my mum's office."

"Rosie," He started, "She came on to me."

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't care who bloody kissed first, I care that you kept kissing even though you have a girlfriend."

Another pillow was thrown at him, hitting his shoulder, "Come on stop throwing things, we can talk about this."

"We are talking!" Rose snapped, "Didn't you say that you were ready for me to be your girlfriend? Didn't you say you wanted a real relationship, not just casual sex?"

"Yes," He answered, meekly.

Hands on her hips, she glared at him, "That's what I thought. Now I don't know how things worked when you were with other girls, but usually snogging other people is considered cheating."

Scorpius wilted under the look she gave him, "I made a mistake! Rose, I really like you-"

"You can like me all you want, but right now I can't even look at your sorry arse," She took a deep breath, "You cheated on me with my baby cousin. Of all people you had to pick Lily."

"She kissed me!" He protested.

"So you've said," Rose spat, pitiless, "Now, I want you out."

He blinked, stunned, "This is my flat, though."

"No this is our flat. It has been since I moved in with you three months ago, and right now I want you gone."

"Rosie-" He began to say.

"OUT!" She screamed, "You caused this bloody mess, so you can suffer at one of your friends houses."

For a moment it looked like he wanted to argue some more about the issue, but instead he just nodded. A second later he was gone. Rose's body sagged in relief, as she collapsed on the couch, to upset to even cry.

o0o

When she woke up, a few days after the cheating incident, Rose didn't expect to walk into the living room to see Scorpius. Nor did she anticipate him dropping onto his knees upon seeing her walk into the room, her hair a nest and her clothes wrinkled from sleep.

Unbidden a laugh escaped her lips at the sight of him kneeling in front of her. Molding her expression back into a stern glare, she asked, "What are you doing here?

"I know that nothing I say will help make what happened any better, but I'm so sorry Rose," He apologized, his head bowed, "I was stupid and it was a terrible mistake, but I hurt you and I'm sorry."

She looked at him, coolly, "You broke my trust completely."

Scorpius kept his head bowed, "I know."

Rose pinched her lips together, wondering what to do. Eventually, after her emotions overrode her common sense, she said, "Get up, then."

So he did.

After a moment, he looked at her, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

She frowned, "No it doesn't. I'm still angry at you, Scorpius."

"But you just accepted my apology. Why are you still mad?" He asked, his expression the very picture of bafflement.

She answered, her voice remarkably calm, "You broke my trust completely. It will take a while for that to grow back, not a few days."

"Good Lord, Rosie," He breathed, "It wasn't even my fault."

"Maybe so, but you still went along with it. You still hurt me," Rose frowned.

Scorpius frowned as well, "I cannot believe this."

"And I can't believe you!" She shouted, her resolve gone, "How could you possibly think that everything would go back to normal if you said sorry. How could you think that I would just forget seeing you and Lily snogging."

His frown disappeared, "Rosie I'm-"

"Don't you dare," She whispered, her voice shaking, "Don't you dare say you're sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't be yelling at me for not accepting you back right away for a mistake that you made."

He took a step back, disoriented at the sight of her crying, "I- I think I better go."

She said nothing, her throat aching.

o0o

"Well?" Scorpius said nervously, gesturing around the room, "What do you think?"

Rose didn't even raise an eyebrow, "Why are we here?"

It was a stupid question. She knew very well why her on-probation-boyfriend had taken her to a bar filled with three decades of cigar smoke. He wanted to show her off to the guys, or, more accurately, the sleaziest group of men the Weasley had ever met.

The blonde pulled on his shirt collar, "Come'on Rosie, they're not that bad."

"I'll be the judge of that," She muttered, but nonetheless allowed herself to be dragged to the table his friends were sat at.

Most of the group reeked of alcohol and dark magic, scowls and leers engraved into what would be handsome faces. When Scorpius was in their sight range it was like a bomb of shouts went off, all of them trying to get his attention. When they caught sight of her, in her old jeans and jumper, their reactions were completely different.

A narrow-chinned man she recognized as Atlas Mulciber, smiled hungrily at her, "Brought a whore for us to share, Malfoy?"

Before her boyfriend could respond, she was already talking, "I do hope you're talking about someone else, because there's no way in hell I'd come near your shriveled up bits."

"Oh," Mulciber sneered, "Then why are you here love?"

Again she cut off Scorpius's almost-answer, "I was invited."

"Is that true Malfoy? Did you bring a bird to our guys night out?" A deep voice, belonging to Larson Goyle, asked.

He looked uncomfortable, but nodded, "Yeah, this is the bird I was telling you guys about."

Mulciber gave her a shark-toothed smile, "And what's your name, love?"

Rose blinked, not sure if she should be upset that Scorpius hadn't told them that yet, but answered anyways, "Rose Weasley."

The group stilled.

Goyle spoke up, "The mudblood's daughter. Malfoy what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Scorpius insisted, "Besides it's not like we're serious or anything."

Pinching her lips together, Rose tilted her head to the side, "Really? I was under the impression that we were, especially after you got on your knees to beg for my forgiveness."

"Rosie…" He began, and excuse probably layering his lips.

She was already gone.

o0o

When Scorpius came back home that night Rose was sitting on the couch, in her hands she help a bag filled with her belongs. Seeing him pop into the room she stood, her red hair fanning across her back and her eyes resigned.

"I'm leaving."

He nodded, collapsing into the chair to the right of the couch, "I'm sorry."

She fiddled with her bag, "You've said that so many times, and I don't think I can handle another."

The Malfoy looked at her, "I'm an arse."

"I know," She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

It was silent for a bit, while Rose built up on her courage. She cleared her throat once before saying, "I think I loved you; in fact I think I still love you, at least a little. And I wish that we didn't have the problems we have and that we could've worked out, but I cannot take it anymore, Scorpius. I refuse to take it anymore."

His head was ducked and he gave no acknowledgement to what she said.

Spinning on one foot her muffled, "Good bye," filled the room.

It was then, after all chances were destroyed, that he whispered, "I love you too."

_fin_.

o0o

This is one pairing that I'm really on and off about, and I just cannot imagine them as being an always happy, disgustingly cute couple, so a dysfunctional relationship it was.

In other news this was written for the Rubik's Cube Challenge with Scorose.

Tell me if you see any errors in this, please. It was rushed through editing.


End file.
